


Однажды в сказке

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animals, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Однажды герой отправился спасать принцессу
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	Однажды в сказке

Давным-давно в одной стране жил-был славный воин по имени Алтын. Имя это означало «золотой», а прозвали так воина люди за доброе сердце и отзывчивую душу.

Однажды дошла до воина весть о том, что в далеком северном королевстве злой колдун похитил юную принцессу. Сел он на своего вороного коня и поспешил на выручку.

Долго ли, коротко ли скакал Алтын по лесам и полям, и тут выскочил ему навстречу поросенок. Хотел было воин пустить в него стрелу да отобедать, но разглядел на шее поросенка ленту с королевским гербом. Попросил тогда Алтын поросенка показать ему, как отыскать принцессу, и отправились они дальше вместе.

Долго ли, коротко ли ехали воин и поросенок, и тут выскочил перед ними на дорогу большой белый пес. Занес было Алтын кнут, чтобы прогнать его с пути, да рассмотрел у пса на шее ошейник с королевским гербом. Попросил тогда воин пса помочь отыскать принцессу и дальше они отправились втроем.

Наконец доехали Алтын и его спутники до черного замка, и навстречу им вышел злой колдун Георг. Зарычал пес, завизжал поросенок, а воин вынул свой меч, вызывая колдуна на бой. Но Георг только рассмеялся, взмахнул плащом и явил взору прекрасную принцессу Юлию.

— Я отпущу принцессу, только если она влюбится в тебя с первого взгляда.

Замер столбом Алтын, не в силах и слова сказать, сраженный невероятной красотой Юлии. А та посмотрела на храброго воина, на своих друзей заколдованных, да и протянула воину тонкую руку, влюбившись.

В один миг развеялись злые чары. Алтын с принцессой и её верными друзьями оказались в королевском замке. А король Яков и королева Лилия на радостях закатили пир горой да веселую свадьбу.

Вот и сказочке конец, а кто слушал — молодец.


End file.
